


Dreams of the Academy

by orphan_account



Series: Whoniverse Shortfic [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master tries not to allow himself to dream like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of the Academy

Sometimes, the Master dreamed of the Academy.

They were good dreams. His mind interpreted “the Academy” as the time he had spent with Theta, not his academic pursuits. Of course, he had also enjoyed the academics, but nothing had compared to what he and Theta had been, in the past. 

He was Koschei in these dreams, young again, a full regeneration set to look forward to. He and Theta would gallivant along on adventures, and sometimes, there would be kisses. Other times, more.

When the Master awoke from these dreams, he allowed himself a few minutes to savor them, forgetting who and what he was for just that short time period. After those moments ended, however, he chastised his brain for continuing to give him these dreams, however enjoyable. Nothing productive would come from dwelling in memory.

There were times when the Master still saw Theta in the Doctor, now that the Doctor was trapped on Earth. That was half the reason he ended up more pleased than he should be, when they were forced to do science together. It was almost like old times, when they had shared a lab table. Things were different now, but he would take what he could get. This was the closest to the Academy he had come in many, many years.


End file.
